Voltage Inc. Wiki:Style and Formatting guidelines
Style and formatting helps Voltage Inc. Wiki remain organized, clean, consistent, and easy to read. This article and its sub-articles contain information on proper style and formatting at the site. For formatting of individual sections please see the links below. Voltage Inc. Wiki strives to document and organize all information regarding Voltage's series of interactive romance novels as effectively as possible, in the form of a wiki. Anyone is welcome to contribute! An important part of creating such an exhaustive source of information is ensuring that the content is delivered in a pleasing, uniform way. In order to achieve this, the Voltage Inc. Wiki community has worked to produce some standards on the format of wiki articles. These standards are not set in stone, but they are considered established policy that should not be readily dismissed or ignored. Suggestions for improving the standards should be discussed on the appropriate talk page. Tone and language Profanity While most of Voltage's games are rated "Teen", article content should be suitable for all ages. Vulgar, degrading, sexual, insulting, racial, or any other type of profanity will be immediately undone and measures will be taken in order to protect our users and guests. Likewise, usernames and chat monikers must abide by this rule. Contributions outside of the mainspace (blogs, forums, chat, talk pages etc.) may be viewed more liberally, however. If any vandalism is spotted, please revert it immediately. Images containing pornography or other questionable material should be treated in the same manner. Those committing vandalism should be: # Warned on their talk page. Those who violate policy unintentionally, however, are not treated as vandals. # Vandals should be reported to the vandalism noticeboard even on their first offense. Anyone causing intentional destruction to the wiki deserves immediate banishment from the site. # Alternatively, an administrator can be notified via their talk page or the chat room. Spelling and grammar All articles should be written in American English, exceptions being canonical material which misspells words, uses alternate dialects of the English language or foreign languages in American English versions of the game. Numbers Numeric characters should be excluded from articles in favor of the long-handed alternative. For example, "3 flowers blossomed in the garden." should be corrected to, "Three flowers blossomed in the garden." Writing style and perspective Articles in the mainspace should be written as if they were about historical events, real-people, or objects that existed on Earth. Attribution Further, do not sign edits with your name or date. Talk pages and forums require a signature and time stamp, but articles do not. The wiki software automatically records the author and date of each edit made, so there is no need for additional, in-line attribution. Creating an article Articles can generally describe: * a game * a character, main or secondary * a special story Anyone is welcome to update the wiki, but before creating a new article, double check to ensure the article does not already exist. Use the search bar on the top of the screen to search for the specific title of the desired article. Also check that the article may not exist under a similar topic. New articles can be started by clicking on or selecting the "contribute" button on the right hand side and clicking "add a page" in the drop-down menu. Before doing so, ensure that an article under a similar name or spelling does not already exist. If not, create the page. If it does, consider mending the links so that it points to the correct page, or create a new redirect page. For more advice on article creation, read this article on Wikipedia! Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Guidelines